mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Sarnavskiy vs. Tony Hervey
The fight was the Bellator debut of Tony Hervey. Fights The first round began. Hervey stuffed a single to the clinch. Hervey definitely seems much smaller. Sarnavskiy got a trip to guard. Four fifteen. Sarnavskiy landed a big left there. Four minutes. Sarnavskiy defended a sweep, scrambled, had the back, mounted. He landed a right. He worked an armbar. Three thirty-five. Sarnavskiy went for it and cranked it. Hervey defended. Three fifteen as he escaped beautifully. He is passing, he landed a right, Sarnavskiy regained guard. They stood to the clinch with three minutes. Sarnavskiy worked a double. He got it to guard. Two thirty-five. "Don't let him back up!" Two fifteen as Sarnavskiy landed two rights. He passed and mounted, landed a pair of lefts. Two minutes. Hervey cagewalked. His head was stuck here. Hervey rolled for a leglock, regained guard. One thirty-five. Sarnavskiy landed a left elbow. Another. One fifteen. Sarnavskiy went body-head with the left hand. He ate an upkick. One minute. Sarnavskiy landed a big right. Hervey landed an upkick. Thirty-five as Sarnavskiy landed a left. He passed to side control and stood. He landed a left to the body. Fifteen. Sarnavskiy landed a right to guard. The first round ended, 10-9 Sarnavskiy. The second round began. Sarnavskiy got a big single to half-guard. Sarnavskiy landed a left. He passed to side control. He was mounting. He did. Four fifteen remaining. Four minutes as Hervey cagewalked. Sarnavskiy landed a right hand there. A left. Three thirty-five. A short left. Another. Sarnavskiy landed a good right hand. Two more with three fifteen. Sarnavskiy landed a right to the chest. A right hand. Two minutes. A left landed. Hervey gave up the back, exploded to the clinch there. Two thirty-five. Sarnavskiy kneed the body. And again. Two fifteen. "Come on, ref!" Two minutes. Hervey looked to Miragliotta. Sarnavskiy kneed the body. Hervey stuffed a single. Sarnavskiy got a double to guard. One thirty-five. Sarnavskiy went body-head with the left with one fifteen. Dom O'Grady is in Hervey's corner apparently. One minute. Hervey is trying to stand. Thirty-five. Shlemenko is in Sarnavskiy's corner there. Fifteen. Hervey landed two left elbows. The second round ended, 10-9 Sarnavskiy. The third round began. Hervey missed a capoeira kick. Sarnavskiy got a double to guard. He landed a left. Four thirty-five. Hervey landed an upkick. Sarnavskiy landed a big left. Sarnavskiy's passing. Four fifteen. Hervey kept guard. "Stay there!" Four minutes. Sarnavskiy landed a left to the body. Right hammerfist. Three thirty-five remaining. Hervey stood to the standig back, tried to run up the padding like a pro wrestler lol, Sarnavskiy dragged him down to guard. Haha wow that was incredible lol. Three minutes. Hervey's a competitive breakdancer, trains capoeira lol. Makes sense. Two thirty-five as Hervey got a sweep, tried an armbar, gave up the back there. Sarnavskiy has both hooks. He has the body triangle. Two fifteen. They exchanged short punches. Two minutes. Hervey landed an elbow to the thigh back there. Sarnavskiy turned to mount. One thirty-five. Hervey regained guard. "Get up!" Hervey tried to switch. One fifteen as Sarnavskiy took the back again. Ow my chest kinda hurts. One minute. Both hooks. Sarnavskiy worked the body. Thirty remaining there. Sarnavskiy turned to mount. Fifteen. He landed a big left. The third round ended, 10-9 Sarnavskiy. 30-27 Sarnavskiy.